Habeldr
"All slavers shall die." -Habeldr Habeldr is the leader and creator of the Arcane Releasers, thus he gained the title of Wyze. He has authority over almost everything that his clan does, including the assignment of new generals, the technologies and magics used and the battles waged. Habeldr is extremely tall for his race, but he's only just above the average weight. His skin tone is surprisingly purplish but mostly black, which contrasts with his white hairs. He has a scar on his right eye, one where he was shot point blank with a revolver and one large one on his mouth. Birth and Early Life He was born into slavery thirty years after the apocalyptic events that destroyed society as we know it, Him and his parents, Crimeas and Vilnus, slave were slaved by wealthy humans to make them work in the fields, under the pretense that, as drows, they were evil should thus be made useful for the Iron Clan. Crimeas and Vilnus were not their real names, but ones their slave masters had given them, the names meaning "crime" and "vilain" in the Iron Clan dialect. 7 years after his birth, he was made to work with his parents, under threat of lashings, which he still regularly recieved. Two months after his tenth birthday, Habeldr's parents were beaten to death for insubordination. In a mix of fury and desparationm, Habeldr strangled the plantation's guard dog, Old Gus. The enslaved child went to attack the Overseer, but the old man grabbed a hunting knife and slashed him across his right eye, leaving a lasting scar. Powered by pure rage, Habeldr jumped on the man, disemboweling him with his sharp claws and ripping out his larynx with his teeth. He escaped, still in chains, without looking behind him, never having the time to mourn his parents. He struggled to find food and water ofr two days, until he reached a massive tree with magical wildlife and a steady stream of freshwater. He learned how to fish, hunt, fight bugs and parasites, build shelters and all that he needed to learn to survive within half a year. He continued to live this way, having no contact with outer world, for another year, until one fateful encounter, a month after the Iron Clan disbanded. Shaman Training Habeldr had just come from a successful hunt, where he had managed to gather two jackalopes, antlered rabbits, and three basans, fire breathing chikens, when a troll, one of the ugliest and most muscular creature he had ever seen, appeared right outside his camp. He froze, though, that wasn't exactly true, since his body was shaking vigorously. When the troll spoke, the ground shook if ever so slightly. He explained he was not there to harm the drow, but to protect him. Habeldr retorted he did not need protection, as he had killed before. The troll laughed and touched his heart with his palm. Vines grew from the ground and trapped Habeldr, who responded to the reminder of his previous life by strident screams. Before he could bite off the vines, they released their grip and withered. The troll apologized profusely and introduced himself. His name was Gorswead and he was tasked with a divine mission to protect all drows. Impressed by the ogre's magic and somewhat glad someone was finally looking out for him. They soon became friends and the ogre joined Habeldr's encampment. After a while, Gorswead taught Habeldr the ways of nature and its spirituality. He told him the giant tree that had saved the young man's life was named the Genesis Tree and that it was the home of all who were lost. After a few years, of learning the true nature of wilderness itself, Gorswead gave him the knowledge and training he needed to learn how to communicate with animals, as he was not gifted with any other old magic. At first, he could only make worms wiggle and ants make simple formations but when Habeldr reached adulthood, he could make even the fiercest tiger obey his command, at the promise of food. Beast Clan Recent Events